


Day 30 -- Alone

by MelayneSeahawk



Series: Blanket Forts 2006 [30]
Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-04
Updated: 2009-11-04
Packaged: 2017-10-08 15:29:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/77083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelayneSeahawk/pseuds/MelayneSeahawk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>winters are the hardest</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 30 -- Alone

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: http://community.livejournal.com/blanketforts/123282.html

The winters are hardest, after the others are gone and he is alone. It seems colder, not to have anyone to spend Christmas and New Years with, to fill the endless nights of February. He moves into a smaller flat--yes, because it's cheaper, but also in the hope that the clutter of furniture will keep it from feeling so empty.

It doesn't work.

So he lets the frost build up on the windows and block out the rest of the world. He lets the fire die, doesn't touch the Muggle radiator, and only when he's stopped shivering does he feel like he might ever be at peace.


End file.
